


one shot book :)

by Panpeanut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, First work - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, Wings, all these one shots are unfinished, im sad :(, no beta we die like men, spy AU, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panpeanut/pseuds/Panpeanut
Summary: i've been writing a lot more, so have some angsty one shots ;). Most of these are unfinished, but i am finally starting to feel confident in my writing, so i hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	1. the beach

**Author's Note:**

> tw- suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw- suicide

I sat on the rocky sand. I probably wouldn't be found tomorrow, or the day after that.

I sat on the rocky sand at the beach. I sat on the rocky sand at the beach about to kill myself. I sat on the rocky sand at the beach about kill myself with a small pocket knife i stole from my father about 2 hours ago. I sat on the rocky sand at the beach about to kill myself with a knife, wondering if anyone even realized i was gone, and had been for about half an hour.

I had run out of tears not long ago, tear tracks still prominent on my rosy cheeks. My hands shake. I feel a deep ache in my bones, I'm so tired. Tired of crying, tired of shouting, tired of running, tired of everything. I swallow the lump in my throat. I look back down at the sand.

I sat on the rocky sand. I sat on the rocky sand at the beach. I sat on the rocky sand with a knife to my wrist. I sat on the rocky sand at the beach with tear tracks on my face, a knife I stole from my father, the knowledge that I wouldn't be found anytime soon.

I sat on the rocky sand at the beach as I died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- guns, murder, corpse

I remember it like it was yesterday. The thick potent smell of blood coming from my left, the every so annoying ringing in my ears, the taste of fear. My eyes are shut tight as I try to block out the sight of the gore in front of me. I felt queasy. Paralyzed in fear I couldn’t move. I hear the footsteps get farther away. I sat in silence for close to what felt like a lifetime but was mostly closer to 20 minutes.

When I finally forced my legs to work, when I finally opened my eyes, I just about broke down again. In front of me, staining the floor with his blood was the corpse of Thomas johns. I feel bile rising up my throat and I have to tear my eyes away from the several gaping bullet wounds in his stomach.

Looking away I see the magazine from the gun they shot him with. Fresh tears drip down my face. I look back at Thomas and reach down, hoping that maybe, just maybe there will be a pulse. When I pulled back, my hands were soaked with his blood and his pulse was non-existent.

But his body was still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom, chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed?


End file.
